Another Set Of Wings
by AnImE-AnGeL-TeNsHi
Summary: Ever wonder if you ever had a long lost sister or brother? Well in this story Angel is searching for her real family which will lead her to Gaea... Can you guess who she's related to? Read and Review! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

****

Escaflowne

Another Set Of Wings

****

* This chapter isn't very long. It's just a test run to see if it's worth continuing or not. R&R!!! Tell me what you think? Should I finish it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel couldn't get to sleep as usual. All her life she never had a decent night sleep. Something always woke her from her sleep. She had weird dreams about another land. They were getting stronger. She felt like her dreams held the answer to her past life. 

Angel was adopted when she was four years old. She was found wandering around in the forest by native hunters. Angel tried hard to learn how she got there and who her parents were, but she couldn't remember anything.

Angel went to her window and opened it. The breeze felt cool against her damp skin. She looked up into the sky and remembered a dream she had a couple of weeks ago. She saw another planet in the sky. It was behind the moon but she could see it. 

Angel was an outcast from society. She never fit in well because she was never attentive. She always felt that she didn't belong there. She even tried running away once to try and find out something about herself. She talked to the native hunters but they could only tell her where they found her. All she had to go on was where she was found and a necklace that she had when they found her. The stone was a beautiful shade of pink. She always wore it where ever she went.

Angel is a 14 year old student at Reeden High. She has medium length brown hair with red highlights. Her eyes were green like a jade stone. She is tall but scrawny for her age. Where do all these characteristics come from? Angel though. 

Angel had many dreams about a woman with long black hair and sparkling eyes. She had two dots on her forehead and she wore the same necklace that Angel had now. Sometime she would be flying in the air with wings on her back. Angel couldn't help but think that she was her mother. 

She would see the woman playing with two little boys. The younger boy had short black hair and brown eyes. They older one had lighter looking hair with a tear tattoo under his right eye. The woman and the older boy always disappeared leaving the younger boy crying. Angel tried comforting the young boy but she would always go through him. What had happened to the woman and older boy? Angel couldn't help but wonder. What were her dreams trying to tell her?

Every time Angel had a new dream she would write it down in her diary. Everyday she tried to piece them together, but she had no idea if she was making any progress or not. All hope was lost. Angel was beginning to loose hope that she would ever find her family if they were still alive.

Report cards came in the mail today and Angel's marks continued to fall. Her parents were very disappointed in her. They've been bringing her to a psychologist for the past four years. Angel tried talking to him but all he did was ask stupid questions. He put her on pills that made her feel worse. She never took them she would always pretend to take them and behind her parents back she would spit them out in the sink. No one understood her.

Angel came to a decision that she couldn't go on like this. She had to end this or else she would die of loneliness. She wrote a note to her parents and left it on her pillow. 

She went out in the middle of the night to a cliff that overlooked the sea. The sun was setting into the sea. It was a beautiful scene to see. Angel looked down and saw the water splashing against the side of the cliff. It was a long way down but Angel wasn't afraid anymore.

Angel closed her eyes as she felt the moist breeze touch her face. "Goodbye world!" Angel said as she fell of the side of the cliff. The wind rushed by her making her close flutter. 

Suddenly a pillar of light shone upon Angel. Angel opened her eyes as she noticed she wasn't falling anymore. Was this the light you see after you die? Angel was pulled up and away to somewhere where she would begin her search for the past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*So what do you think? Is it any good? I always wanted to write a story like this. If you've seen the series you probably know who some of the characters are. Angel is a sad character. I felt bad for her. Her dreams hold the answers to her questions, but she can't put them together? This story is different. I'll admit it, but I kind of like it!!!!!! R&R Tell Angel what you think??


	2. Clarification

****

Chapter Two: **Clarification**

Angel woke up to the smell of fragrant flowers. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the middle of a valley of flowers. Angel rose to her feet and stretched out her sore muscles. "Could this be heaven? Nah! Heaven not suppose to hurt this much" Angel said rubbing her back.

Angel decided there was no use in standing around. She would never find out where she was if she did that. Angel noticed a small cabin in the distance. She couldn't help the feeling that she has been here before. She walked towards the house and noticed a man sitting on the porch carving something out of wood. He was a young man, he looked in his thirties. He had short brown hair and green jade eyes

Angel stood in front of the man but he didn't seem to see her. "Um excuse me sir? I don't mean to bother you, but do you know where here is?" Angel asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"You're lost? This place is north of Fenalia. Who may I ask are you?' he asked looking towards her but not at her. Angel figured he was blind and took heed not to mention anything.

"My names Angel. I must tell you that I don't know what Fenalia is? Is it in Japan?" Angel asked sitting down beside him.

"Japan you say? There is no country by that name, but maybe. Are you from the Mystic Moon?" he asked grabbing her shoulders.

"What's the Mystic Moon?" Angel asked.

He looked up into the sky, and Angel followed his gaze. "That's the Earth! What in the world! If that's The Earth where the heck am I?" Angel said shacking free from the mans grasp.

"So then you are from the Mystic Moon. Don't be afraid. Come closer to me" he asked. Angel moved closer and the man put his hand on Angel shoulder. With both hands he felt Angel's face as to get a picture of who she was. He felt the necklace that was around Angel's neck. "I knew it. From the sound of your voice. I could tell" he said in a happy tone.

"You could tell what? That I'm from the Mystic Moon or something?" Angel asked moving back.

"You are the daughter of Varie and Garret. Garret is my older brother" he said holding Angel's hand.

"You mean my mother and father are..?" Angel paused to take in all she was hearing.

"No. I'm afraid your parents are dead. I am the last remaining of the Hetrona clan. We were wiped out around ten years ago. My name is Jarakan and I'm you uncle" Jarakan said squeezing Angel's hand. Angel started to cry.

"It can't be! Not after so long! They can't be dead!" Angel said breaking down into tears. Jarakan put his arms around Angel to comfort her. 

"As long as you live Angel. They'll live on in you. You know that pendant around you neck? It use to belong to your mother. She gave it to you before you went away. It contains all your memories and more" Jarakan said trying to cheer Angel up.

"My memories? Maybe those are the dreams I've been having. How do I get those memories back?" Angel asked.

"They'll come with time Angel. Just be patient. I can fill you in on what I know but you must find out the rest for yourself" Jarakan said moving into the cabin. Angel followed him into the cabin.

Jarakan poured a cup of steaming liquid which Angel figured was tea because of the smell. He handed her the cup and sat down in an old rocking chair.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. When you father and mother first met...

Garret was hunting for food that day. I was very young at that time. I remember bugging to go with him on his hunting trip, but mother wouldn't let me. I was always giving mother a hard time. I disobey her and went with my brother.

We were hunting when we say a lady running away from a pack of thieves. She had fallen and hit her head pretty bad. My brother, being the hero that he is, dove the thieves away. We took care of the girl, bandaged her head and everything.

When she awoke she had no memories of her past. All she knew what that her name was Varie.

We though we'd take her back home with us till she got her memory back. Instead she fell in love with my brother and later they were married.

You were conceived about a year later. Garret was so happy. He had a beautiful wife and was about to have a child. Too tell you the truth he really wanted a girl. He was so very happy the day you were born that he would stop talking about you.

Four tears later Zaibach got a new leader, Dornkirk. He was obsessed with fate. He hunted down every descendant of Atlantis. Your mother, father and I were descendants of Atlantis. We feared for all our lives especially yours. Your parents didn't want you to live a life of fear and running. So they decided to send you to Earth. So that you would live a normal happy life away from war.

Your mother and father placed your memories in that pendant so that one day, when you were old enough, you would know everything.

Sadly when you left our whole clan was wiped out except for me. I was blinded in battle and left for dead. I was determined to live on so that our clan will live on.

Before your mother died she found something out about her past that tore her to pieces. She remembered everything about her past. She never told anyone of us what it was. She gave me her diary but I can't open it because I don't have the key. She died with my bother by the hands of Zaibach. 

Ever since they died I've been waiting here. Hoping that someday you would return" Jarakan stopped. He got up and grabbed a book from the shelf and gave it to Angel.

"This is her diary. I think you should have it" Jarakan said sitting back down in his chair.

Everything was explained. Finally everything made sense now. Angel help the diary close to her chest. Her pendant started to glow and she heard a clicking noise. She looked down at the diary and noticed it was open...


End file.
